The existing methods of delivering a mobile device accessory such as, for example, a phone cover versus delivering digital content are different for a number of reasons, including involving entirely different distribution channels. If a phone related gift that includes both phone accessory and mobile digital content is to be sent, the two types of gifts are sent separately, which may cause less than optimal experience at the receiving end.
Hence a need exists for allowing integration of digital content into a physical accessory and empowering the accessory to become a vehicle to deliver the digital content to a mobile device user.